Bonded
by Psycho Seme
Summary: Harry got a new start after the war. His new lover will see to his happiness. Rating will go up as the story folds out.


**Here it is! the new story *trumpets playing* Enjoy!**

* * *

Many people will ask how it came to be. The answer is simple: The War. The war brought them together. People thought that they hated each other, and well in a sense they did, but somewhere along the line it had been forgotten. They became closer with time and with the death of Voldemort aka the psychotic-slimy-snake face-vampire-with-a-pole-shoved-so-far-up-his-ass-its-coming-out-his-mouth-who-needs-a-mega-chill-pill finally gone they could be their true selves.

"Harry love, what are you thinking about so hard." He asked tenderly as he wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Just us. How far we have come since we first met." Harry said turning around and meeting his eyes. He leaned down and brushed a kiss across Harry's lips. Pulling back he looked in to those glorious eyes.

"Harry, I know it may be to soon...but" He got down on a knee and pulled out a solid gold ring with emeralds and onyx set in to it. (I'm sappy I know). "Harry will you do me the honor of bec..."

"YES!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs tackling him. He was propelled backwards and hit the floor with a very loud thump and Harry grabbed his lovers shirt collar and yanked him up to kiss him, his legs wrapped around the other mans waist.

He kissed him briefly pulled back and lifted Harry to wrap Harry's legs around his waist while he stood, saying "Presumptuous brat, you didn't let me finish...Oh well to late now"

Harry had the grace to look ashamed, however briefly, before he grinned and batted his eyelashes like a girl. "Yes but you love me for it." he said puffing up his lips and making kissy noises.

"Unfortunately" he muttered under his breath. Harry let a fake look of hurt cross his face.

"Well if that's the case. Thhhheeennnnn...I guess I wont bond to you." Harry unhooked his legs from his lover's waist and let go of his neck and began to walk off. Quick as a flash his lover jumped the bed and caught his hand as he attempted to leave the room; he grabbed Harry's shoulder and spun him around. His lips crashed against Harry's and he smirked as Harry melted in to the kiss.

"Hey stop that, I'm supposed to be mad at you remember" Harry said pulling back gently looking dazed with a pink blush across his face.

Through the many months he was dragged along to this tasting for cakes or that location for a reception or some such and he wondered why he asked Harry to bond with him. _**'Cause you're a sappy old sod.'**_ His mind said. _'True. But, shut up I didn't asked you...**ya you did**...just shut up'._

Looking over at Harry choosing plates he realized he was the luckiest man alive. He had The-bloody-boy-who-lived. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

The day of the bonding he was pacing the room running his hands through his hair. Lucius walked in the room wearing his most expensive robes and smiling madly.

"Stop worrying, you'll do fine." He told him off-handedly as he insured every hair on his head was in place. He glared at the blond man, or the bloody-sparkling-fairy as his mind was fond of calling him.

"So says the person not about to bind their soul to Harry Potter of all people."

"Ya who knew that the biggest sworn enemies would become bonded. If you don't want to you can always ask him for a different bond."

"Bloody to late for that." he said

"It's never too late. You can just tell the bonder you don't want a soul bound… One hasn't been done in hundreds of years. It may not even work."

"It has to work" he said straightening his hair and robes. "Let's go before I chicken out again."

"I am happy to pronounce you bonded in mind, body and Soul. Congratulations men, there has never been a couple worthy enough to have the soul bond let the gods and goddesses shine all praise on you. Now you may seal the bond with a kiss." Light exploded around them as they kissed. The guests got to their feet and cheered as they turned around. Harry looked in to his eyes. "I love you Harry." "I love you..."

* * *

Read and Review...Tell me who you think the mystery husband is.


End file.
